Elf
by NancyDrewified
Summary: This is the most random Ninjago crossover ever, but here it is . . . NINJAGO CROSSED OVER WITH ELF! (if you've never seen that movie, please watch right now) I am crazy, I know. Don't like, don't read. Which means probably no one will read this. OH WELL! ;) Rated K because Elf is a family movie.
1. Introduction

An old elf named Ed sat in a chair. He looked up and saw the readers.

"Oh, hello. You're probably here about the story. Elves love to tell stories. I'll bet you didn't know that about elves. There's probably a lot of things you didn't know about elves. Another interesting 'elfism' There are only three jobs available to an elf.

"The first is making shoes at night while the old cobbler sleeps. You can bake cookies in a tree. As you can imagine, it's dangerous having an oven in an oak tree during the dry season.

"But the third job some call it 'the show,' or 'the big dance.' It's the profession that every elf Aspires to do. And that is to build toys in Santa's workshop.

"It's a job only an elf can do. Our nimble fingers, natural cheer and active minds are perfect for toy-building.

"They tried using gnomes and trolls, But the gnomes drank too much… and the trolls weren't toilet trained.

"No human being has ever set foot in Santa's workshop. That is until about 30 years ago, And, as you may have guessed, that's where our story begins."

**Hey Readers! I totally couldn't resist doing this! So, it'll be pretty much the same as the movie, except . . . well, you'll see! BTW, it the words are Italic, **_like so,_ **it means 'Papa Ed' is narrating. ~Jayce**


	2. Jay the Elf

Santa stood in front of his workshop of elves. "We've had another very successful year!"

The elves cheered and Santa settled them down. "So, after all that hard work, it's time to start preparations for next Christmas!"

More cheering and Santa smiled. Then he went to pick up his sack and noticed it was . . . moving?! "What in the name of Sam hill Is that?"

A little baby crawled out and sat up, looking at all the elves with interest. Then again, babies look at everything with interest. One elf read the name brand of the baby's diaper. "'Little jay diapers.' His name is Jay. He must've snuck into your sack at the orphanage. What do we do?"

"_So, Santa had a decision to make. And fortunately, when it comes to babies, Santa's a pushover. So, Jay stayed with an older elf who had always wanted a child, but had been so committed to building toys, he had forgotten to settle down."_

"Santa!" An older elf waved.

"_Yes, I raised Jay. I was his adoptive father. Though Jay grew twice as fast, he wasn't any different from the other children. I mean, not really."_

A teacher pointed to the writing on the board. "Let's recite the "Code of the elves," shall we? Number one: Treat every day like Christmas. Number two: There's room for everyone on the Nice list. Number three: The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear."

Jay looked at his fellow classmates, who were much, much smaller than himself. He shot a smile at the girl beside him, who smiled back.

"_And one day, when Jay was old enough, I made him my own personal apprentice."_

Jay followed his father into a room with a big red sleigh in the center. "I've never been in this room before," he commented.

"Well," his father began, "I think it's time you start your tinker training."

Jay got a better look at the sleigh and gasped. "Santa's sleigh!"

His father chuckled. "You're gonna help me make it fly."

Jay walked around the sleigh, fascinated. "I thought the magical reindeer made the sleigh fly."

"And where do the reindeer get their magic from?" His father quizzed.

"Christmas spirit. Everybody knows that," Jay replied.

"Well, silly as it sounds, a lot of people down south don't believe in Santa Claus."

"What?!" Jay was shocked. "Well, who do they think puts all their toys under the tree?"

"Well, there's a rumor floating around," his father sighed, "That the parents do it."

"That's ridiculous!" Jay laughed. "I mean, parents couldn't do that all in one night! What about Santa's cookies? I suppose parents eat them, too?"

"Yeah, I know," his father sighed. "And every year, less and less people believe in Santa Claus. I mean, we have a real energy crisis on our hands. I mean, just see how low the Claus meter is." The older elf tapped a little meter.

Jay's eyes were wide. "That's shocking!"

"That's why I came up with this little beauty in the '60s." The older elf flipped a few switches and as engine underneath Santa's sleigh hummed to life.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"It's the Kringle 3000," the elf said. "A 500-reindeer power jet turbine engine. Without it, the sleigh couldn't get more than a few feet off the ground." Suddenly, the engine sparked and buzzed to a stop. "Well, it looks like we got a short in the thermocouple." The elf looked up at his adopted son. "You wanna give me a hand with that?"

"_As much as Jay was accepted by his family and friends, there were a few drawbacks to being a human in an elf's world."_

Jay frowned at his etch-a-sketch. It was only his eighty-fifth one. He poured sand on it and noticed an elf behind him. He tried to pretend he didn't notice, but finally said, "Hey,Cole. I'm gonna be a little bit short on today's quota."

"It's alright, Jay. Just how many etch-a-sketches did you get finished?" Cole asked. Jay hesitated. Cole looked at the tall 'elf'. "Come on, Jay. How many?"

Jay sighed and said, "I made, uh…" He cringed. "Eighty-five."

"Eighty-five?" Cole pulled out a list and looked at it. "That puts you… nine hundred and fifteen off the pace."

"Why don't you just say it?" Jay asked, sadly. "I'm the worst toy maker in the world. I'm a cotton-headed ninny-muggins.

Everyone gasped and stopped working.

"No, Jay, you're not cotton- headed ninny-muggins," Cole said, quickly. "We all just have different talents That's all."

"Seems like everyone else has the same talents except for me," Jay pointed out.

"You... you have, you have lots of Talents, uh… Special talents in fact, like Um, uh… Special talents?" Cole asked, snapping his fingers.

"You changed the batteries in the smoke detector!" An elf named Kai said. "And in six months, you'll have to check 'em again!"

"And you're the only baritone in the elf choir," An elf named Zane said.

"You bring us down whole octave," Kai laughed.

"In a good way!" Zane said, quickly.

"See, Jay?" Cole asked. "You're not a cotton-headed ninny-muggins. You're just... special!"

"_And so, Jay was sent where the... The special elves work."_

Jay turned the handle on a jack-in-the-box. It popped out, and he let out a yelp. Sighing, he wrote down something quickly on a piece of paper and picked up another box.

"Hey, Zane… I hate to do this to you, but you think you could help me pick up the slack on those etch-a-sketches?"

Jay could hear Cole talking to Zane and he poked his head around the corner and eavesdropped.

"Of course," Zane replied.

"I appreciate it." Cole sighed. "Jay is killing me. I already got Kai and Dareth pulling doubles."

"That was quick thinking yesterday," Zane commented. "With that 'special talents' thing."

"I feel bad for the guy. I just hope he doesn't get wise," Cole murmured.

"Well, if he hasn't figured out he's a human by now, I don't think he ever will," Zane replied.

Jay suddenly had a headache and memories flashed through his head. Memories of Cole, Kai, Zane, Papa Ed, trying to take a shower, trying on shoes, trying to sleep on two beds, playing basketball, singing in the choir, and worst of all, those tormenting jack-in-the-boxes.

"You don't look so good, Jay. Are you alright?" Dareth asked.

"I'll be fine, just need a drink of water," Jay mumbled and fell on top of Dareth in a faint.

**BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! I mean that Jay was Buddy . . . can you guess who Jovie is? *giggles hysterically* but you won't guess who his dad is . . . it's really random . . . :P ~Jayce**


	3. Jay the Human

Jay sat in the washroom, curled into a ball. There was a knock at the door.  
"Jay, are you okay?" His father asked.  
"I'm sorry Papa, I just need some alone time," Jay told him, opening the door.  
"Jay, I think we have to talk."  
Jay sat on his father's lap, nearly squishing him to death.  
"Jay, I think there's something I probably should tell you. You probably should have found out a long, long time ago."  
_"I then proceeded to tell Jay of how his father had fallen in love when he was very young with a beautiful girl named Edna Walker, and how Jay was born and put up for adoption by his mother, and how she had later passed away._  
_"I told him his father had never even known that Jay was born, and most importantly, I told him where his father was . . . in a magical land called New York City."_  
Jay looked at the snowglobe his adoptive father held. It had a mini empire state building in it. "My dad works there?"  
"Empire State Building," his adoptive father told him.  
Jay stood in front of Santa. Santa spoke. "So, I hear you're going on a little journey to the big city."  
"Yup. I'm kind of nervous," Jay admitted.  
Santa chuckled. "I've been to New York thousands of times."  
"Really?" Jay asked and Santa nodded. "What's it like?"  
"Well, there are some things you should know," Santa said and began telling him facts. "First off, you see gum on the street, Leave it there! It's not free candy. Second, there are, like, 30 Ray's Pizzas. They all claim to be the original, but the real one's on 11th. And if you see a sign that says "Peep Show," That doesn't mean that they're letting you look at presents before Christmas!"  
"Can't wait to see my dad!" Jay exclaimed, changing the subject. "We're gonna go ice skating and eat sugar plums!"  
"Yeah, that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about," Santa sighed. "You know, Jay... Your father… Well... he's on the naughty list."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jay screamed.  
"Listen, some people, they just lose sight of what's important in life! That doesn't mean they can't find their way again, huh? Maybe all they need is just a little Christmas spirit!" Santa suggested.  
All the elves gathered around cheered.  
"Well, I'm good at that," Jay said.  
"I know you are." Santa walked away to reveal Papa Ed.  
Papa Ed held out the snow globe of the Empire State Building. "I'll always be here for you. Now, go. Get."  
And Jay began his journey to New York.

**Hey, hope you're all liking this so far! Please review and tell me if you like it (if you haven't already) ~Jayce**


End file.
